


Captive

by Adia17



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chaldeas, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fate/CCC Collab Event AU, Forced, Kiara is Bi???, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of God and Religion, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nun Reader, Nuns, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rushed tbh, Scissoring, Seraphix, Shameless Smut, Slight Yandere, The Author Regrets Everything, Thicc Kiara, Yuri, nun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: As one of the nuns working in the Seraphix, you've never thought it will end up like this. For the admirable Sessyoin Kiara to..
Relationships: Sessyoin Kiara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this. I mean, it's Kiara.. and I feel courageous enough to make this. Read the tags, if you don't like then don't read. 
> 
> This is just for my self-indulgence tbh.
> 
> Anyways, smut is on Ch3 uwu.

The Seraphix. An oil rig - a supplier of Chaldeas. Found in the Pacific, near the deepest trench in the Earth.  _ Far from home… _

"However, I am also needed here." 

You convinced yourself, shaking any thoughts of homesickness. No matter how hard you might miss what you have left behind, you are also needed here. To be a lending ear, to help ease their pain.  _ However..  _

**No, no.** You can't afford to think that way. Channeling enough stability, as you cleared your mind of your selfishness. Finally reaching the part where you would be stationed, along with a fellow nun of another belief. The church.

Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself as you've finally entered a familiar yet not surroundings. Nothing way more comforting than to be surrounded with what you have grown up with. The familiar yet not chocolate brown pews, as the gentle lighting of the outside glamoured the beauty of the altar. 

It was quite simple, yet it felt good. It felt good to be here. Preventing any tears from leaking out, you have kneeled in front of the altar. The sacred grounds fueling your strength to go on. Hands intertwined as you started to pray. To help wish for a safe duration of everyone's stay in here. For everyone's good.

Not taking track of the time, you've continued on. To be heard by God clearly, to thank Him for this opportunity, and towards the life you've left behind ever since you've stepped onto this environment. This… The Seraphix.

You slowly attempted to raise yourself, yet it felt as if your knees were stuck to the ground. Attempting to grab ahold of anything, you felt a soft… warm hand firmly holding of your arms.

"A-Ah.. I.." You slowly tried to feel your legs, in which took a while. Your voice felt dry. Has it been that long. 

Finally managing to stand up, you gratefully looked at the person who helped you up. Meeting with their gentle golden irises, and a soft smile. As they wore the usual outfit in which nuns wear.

"..Thank you.. miss.." You felt embarrassed in not knowing the name. Was she the one you'd be helping the people with? You were the one supposed to be helping not to be helped.

"Ah.. no need to thank me, sister (L/N). I just wanted to help." 

Smiling bashfully, the nun lightly waved her hand. You smiled in response, your companion seems kind. And refreshing. 

"I uhh… feel embarrassed in not knowing but, to what should I refer you as.." You lightly bit your tongue at the awkward-sounding statement you have let out. Breathing in, to calm yourself from the embarrassment.

"You can just refer to me as Kiara, sister (L/N)." She smiled gently. Offering a hand to shake.

"No need for formalities, Sister Kiara. Please refer to me as (Y/N), too." 

Taking the warm soft hands onto yours felt like a privilege. As the feeling was embedded onto your mind. You thought that was weird, yet lightly brushed it off. Ah, it feels as if you have gained a first friend.

"I hope you'll take care of me, Sister Kiara. I'm.. still new here.. so.." 

Flushing red, you heard her lightly giggle. As you felt her come closer to your form, and lightly patted your back as reassurance.

"I might not be of much help, but I hope you'd rely on me, Sister (Y/N). I am open for questions any time. Any problems, I'd listen."

Ah, she's really admirable. Almost saint-like. You wanted to be like Miss Kiara. Composed, the complete opposite of you.

With a small squeak you managed to let out and nod, she smiled adoringly as you blinked in confusion. You felt her pull away, as she offered to give you a small tour all around the Seraphix. Slightly smiling at your childlike side as you saw unusual yet unknown things.

"Please let me help introduce you to the people." 

You nodded, as you fell into the flow in which she had decided. Meeting with new people, unlike the town in which you have once decided to serve the rest of your life in. New people, new faces. 

You hoped something wont ever go wrong. As the nagging intuition of yours felt as if.. something will go terribly wrong. You hoped not. 

_ You hoped.. _

  
  



	2. Strange Happenings

Strange. The atmosphere continuously changed. As the months went by, onto this stationary piece of land in the middle of the sea.  _ Something is going on. _

The uncertainty is killing you. As you'd desperately tried to calm yourself by sticking to the usual routine. Cleansing all around the church, praying, lending an ear along with helping hands, and resting. But something feels wrong.

_ And you can't pinpoint what it was. _

As you tried not to get affected by the surrounding environment, you forcefully calmed yourself. You must not give in. If you had, then what will happen to the others. It will affect others. 

Strengthening your resolve, you felt your thoughts fly off to Sister Kiara. The Buddhist nun. The Saintlike one. You wondered what has been going on, her usual gentle smile seems tinged with something malicious. It scares you.

As it made you realize. How alone you are in this place. As you tried not to get affected and emotionally involved with the people you were going to help. You wanted to go back home.

_ Back home.. _

As the familiar tone is heard across the Seraphix. To gather in the center. Spotting Sister Kiara, she smiled reassuringly as you felt her hold you close. Her warmth… the warmth in which she radiates surrounding you. 

Yet it was not enough to cover the possibility you've been hoping not to happen. The possibility in which… You are all stuck in the Seraphix until all of you dies.

Seeing the head of the oil rig, you hoped to God, it wouldn't be the case. Please… please..

_ "We are stuck here. We've been asking for help from Chaldeas but no response.." _

No matter what will go on, you must stay strong. Hiding your trembling hands, you held your resolve. Your belief in Him is stronger than your fear. As you fear God. He is the creator of all. He is the Father of Jesus, the saviour of all. He will help us all. 

Holding onto that thought, you felt some of the fear subside. As you clutched onto your personal rosary. You must survive. Stay calm. For the ones you've left behind. Yes, for them. 

With tears threatening to drip, you hid yourself at the farthest pew. Being alone is scary. You hoped that Sister Kiara wasn't feeling this way. Fumbling around, you felt yourself choke a sob, as you shed your first tears in this place. In the Seraphix. You wanted to go home. But you can't.

Feeling the strength leave your form, you felt yourself falling asleep. You hoped that Sister Kiara was alright. You hoped that nobody would find you in this selfish state. You hoped that everything will be alright. And so, you fell asleep.

Waking up, it was no longer the farthest pew and the cold ground. Nor was it the comforting atmosphere of your only safe haven. It was an entirely new atmosphere. The cold, hard ground replaced by the soft bed. And you were enveloped under a pleasing warmth. It feels good.. although you gasped as you saw the face of Sister Kiara. 

You were being comforted by Sister Kiara. You felt embarrassed. You were supposed to stay strong, not be vulnerable. 

"Sister (Y/N).. please, don't be afraid to tell me your woes. I do not want this to happen to you." 

A strangely pleasing tone, yet was somehow amused left her mouth. You managed to leave a whimper in pain, as you snuggled close to her warmth. She simply smiled, and stroked your hair as you lightly sobbed.

And so it was spilled. Your bottled up thoughts. Your homesickness. Your wavering mind. The ugliness in which you've tried to seal away as you felt safe under her warmth. 

"Sister Kiara… thank you for your generosity." 

You thanked her once again, your eyes still red along with your nose as you sniffled. A shaky smile, as she giggled at your state. 

"P-Please.. don't laugh.." 

You quickly ran off towards your area, as you completely missed what would have given you the right to remain afraid. Your now calm heart causing you to have the strength to keep true to your loyalty towards God.

To be able to miss the words that might've been a huge warning.

"This is so much better.. such purity." She purred under her breath. Her face becoming flushed as her breathing became uneven.

"Sister (Y/N), you'll be mine soon." A smirk formed onto her face, as she kept on fantasizing. "Right in the palm of my hands."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.


	3. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut. I want to cry.

Warm. You feel warm all over, every movement felt as if you were burning. Your face way more flushed than usual, as tears threatened to drip. No, it did not seem to be like the usual fever you'd experience. It was something else.

It might be due to the atmosphere outside the church is. It stank strangely, as your body felt warm. Yet you resisted to urge to wear casual clothes and put on your work clothes. Nun.. clothes. 

As you tried to kneel down directly at the altar, continuing your daily prayers as a gratitude towards God. Yet you felt yourself weaker than usual, as you tried to completely immerse yourself in your prayer. In which had succeeded up until the night. As you felt your knees weaken once more, reminding you of the bittersweet memories of when you had first arrived in the Seraphix. To where your optimism had managed to leave the bittersweet aftertaste onto your tongue.

Feeling drenched by the strange inner heat, you tried to quickly recover your asleep legs, in which had resorted to more pain. You sighed softly, as you waited. Feeling yourself being slowly seduced by the concept of sleep. 

Before you could even notice the malicious gaze of the other. 

Feeling your legs to be alright to walk on, you turned towards the side, as you tried to blindly navigate through the darkness. The light only illuminating the beautiful altar. Ah, thank you God.

You crashed onto someone else, quickly muttering an apology before knowing it was Sister Kiara. You flushed red uncontrollably before noticing that she smells the same way as the outside of the church. Strangely pleasing. You resisted the warmth as you sheepishly smiled before attempting to head away.

"Where do you think you're going, Sister (Y/N)." 

A strange tone in her voice made you shiver in fear. As your blocked intuition screamed for you to head away. Quickly. To avoid Sister Kiara. 

You felt yourself froze in place. You were scared. Why were you scared. You need to go-

"Please let me take care of you.. thoroughly.." 

Your fearful gaze meet her insightful golden ones as it glinted with mischief. Your warm body not even helping, not the least.

"S-Sister Kiara… I was about to head at my area.." You shakily responded, as she smiled. It was scary. The atmosphere was scary. Not the sacred grounds. Your only safe haven. Oh God. You desperately called out to His name as you tried to escape.

"Sister (Y/N).. fufu… how adorable."

You headed towards the main door of the church only for it to be closed. Were you going to be killed? It's against God's will. Thou shalt not kill. Scary.. _ scary… _

"Don't worry, Sister (Y/N)." She said in a sickly gentle tone. "I'll never lump you in with those lots. Those beasts outside. The both of us are the only human in this world. And I must help you."

"It's my job.. mhmm.. it makes me wonder if it's alright if I partake in you." 

You shuddered, as she came closer to you. As you fell to the ground with only the closed door beside you. The wall only for your support. 

"Fufu.. how adorable. You haven't been taking care of yourself, hm?"

"What… do you mean..?" You shakily responded, yet brimming with curiosity. "Sister Kiara.. why are you doing this..?"

She simply grinned softly. As she went on the top of your form, leaning towards your face as you felt her warmth cover you painfully. A tear fell from your eyes as she started to kiss you. Sensually. Not the innocent ones within smaller children. The feeling felt horribly wrong, yet right. Pleasing yet painful. 

How God would be disappointed in you to break your vows to never be touched in this way. 

Leaning in further to deepen the kiss, she started exploring your mouth. As you felt warmer, no. This is wrong. Yet you couldn't find yourself having the strength to resist. Her tongue entangling with yours as you involuntarily let out a moan. As if reaching the skies, your mind hazed and blacked out. Not in this way have you been touched before.

The both of you parted, as a small trail of drool connected both of your mouths. You felt weak. You wanted to pass out. You felt yourself shudder in fear and in.. pleasure.

She softly chuckled at your state, as she smiled adoringly. The one you've been admiring since the beginning of your time here in Seraphix doing.. you felt yourself wanting to die instead. You've disrespected God. His teachings. His commands.

"Sister (Y/N), that's only the beginning." She smiled wickedly at your expression filled with despair, fear and pleasure. "Please relax and leave yourself, I will take care of you, Sister (Y/N). As I said earlier."

She slightly backed off, as she peeled off the clothes only proving to be a huge bother. The fullness of her chest, and the pleasing waves of her hair adorned her form. She was beautiful, as you've tried to deny since the first time you've seen here.

You turned away as you flushed further. The warmth being unbearable. As you felt your nether regions moisten up, making it uncomfortable and embarrassing to move. You breath hitched as she came on top as well.

"Let me savour the moment of stripping as I corrupt your innocence further."

Your disheveled form seemed to ignite the other further, as she sat onto you. Her softness and also her own wetness rubbing against your once honorable work clothes.

_ How can God forgive you now.. _ you lightly sobbed. 

She then leaned onto your clothed chest, groping it softly as it terribly _ killed you _. Sensations making your brain experience overwhelming experiences never felt before. You shakily panted before letting out an embarrassing moan as she started to play with your hardened buds. Your thighs involuntarily clamping together as she continues to do so. 

She then managed to get your work clothes off along with your plain white undergarments, as the colder air nipped at your skin and you saw your hardened bud with both shame and embarrassment. And you directly felt her unclothed softness and wetness, making her flush harder through her teasing smile.

Lowering her head towards your chest area, you let out a squeak of shock as you felt her tongue play with your hardened buds. You gritted your teeth as it felt overwhelming. You might even lose yourself from just this. This pleasing sensation…

You struggled to breathe, as tears kept on falling. Was it from shame, or from this pleasure? You don't even know. Doing this in the sacred grounds where you'd usually pray to God your problems. Ah, it feels disgusting. Yet pleasing. You wanted to leave it all to Sister Kiara. Losing the strength to grit, light drools left your mouth.

"Mhm, mhm. I can't have you orgasming from just that. I might have to go lower now."

Crawling downwards to come face to face onto your nether regions you couldn't even get yourself to resist it all any longer.

"Sister (Y/N), please spread your legs for me to see… and taste your cunt."

You managed to spread it wider than earlier as she smiled agreeingly. Your regions lightly squelched as you turned away in embarrassment.

"That's right. Fufu.. I'm glad I made you feel this way."

She then licked your slit, as your whole body twitched at the sensation.

"S-Sister Kiara.."

She took it as a yes, as she used her pointer and middle finger to see your clit better. In which she had continued to play with, making you twitch every time she makes contact with that lump of flesh.

"As expected, you taste good.. hnghh.. even your innocence.."

She then managed to enter your throbbing hole using her tongue, as she rubbed her tongue all against your inner walls. As it gets tighter. Her tongue managed to hit something that made you somehow crazy.

"Ooooh- it.. it feels good.. ah..! Sister Kiara.. please don't stop.."

She kept on hitting that spot as you felt something build up as you felt yourself tighten around her tongue. However, to your dismay, she parted away from your lower lips.

"Please don't be mad, Sister (Y/N). It's my first time doing this sort, yet I hope it pleases you."

She then interlaced her legs with yours, her skin felt as if you could melt into them. She then managed to get both of your genitals close together, making you convulse as you felt hers.. with yours. A small yelp left you as she started brushing against your core. 

She gave an adoring gaze towards you as she continued to 'thrust' against you. You screamed and moaned as it echoed all around the building. You heard her soft mewls as you rub against hers too. It feels so wrong.. 

You felt the familiar build-up from earlier going to release from this contact. 

"S-Sister Kiara.. something is.. ah! Happening..-"

"Do it. Come. Sister (Y/N), do it." She managed to say as you screamed out as it felt like you were urinating - yet better. She shortly followed after. 

Untangling your legs with hers, it felt as if you've seen the stars in the sky. You couldn't feel your body anymore. I'm sorry, God. I am not worthy enough to be forgiven for this sin.

You felt your body collapse completely from earlier, as you met the loving gaze of Kiara herself. 

"Mine.. finally mine. I'll never let you go from my palm. A human deserving to be saved." 

Placing a light kiss on your forehead, she bashfully smiled as you felt you were still up in the skies. As if nothing was going wrong. As if there were no chaos outside of the Church. As if the both of you were the last people in this place. You are held captive, by Sessyoin Kiara herself. And you can't ever escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to have Kiara. I hope she comes home to me in her banner (prolly... I dunno when in NA-). Also, my first time actually posting smut online - uhhh yeah. It feels kinda rushed but still ;;;;;
> 
> I'm going to hell for this.
> 
> That is all.


End file.
